1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to mobile data communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication method and apparatus which may reduce loss of data when a mobile station performs a handover.
2. Description of Related Art
Since mobile stations constantly move about in and out of different mobile network environments, problems in handover management regularly occur. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a handover procedure in Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (PMIPv6) in the conventional art. When a mobile station (MS) 110 moves from a previous access router (pAR) 120 to a new access router (nAR) 130, the MS 110 performs a handover from the pAR 120 to the nAR 130, in operation 111 in FIG. 1. In this instance, only when knowing the nAR 130 where the MS 110 is attached, may a correspondent node (CN) 140 transmit data to the MS 110. Accordingly, during a period 112, data to be transmitted to the MS 110 is lost.